kuroarashifandomcom-20200213-history
Kotaro Inugami
Kotaro Inugami (犬上 小太郎, Inugami Kotarō), sometimes spelled Kotarou,'' is a character from the series ''Negima!: Magister Negi Magi by Ken Akamatsu and a protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. He is a hanyou first seen as one of the three mercenary children helping Chigusa Amagasaki in Kyoto. At Mahora Academy, he assumes the alias Kotaro Murakami, that of Natsumi Murakami's brother. Biography Kyoto Field Trip He was used by Chigusa to try to prevent Negi Springfield and Asuna Kagurazaka from delivering a letter to the head of the Kansai Magic Association. To do this, he trapped Negi and Asuna inside a dimensional loop, but was defeated by Negi, with unexpected help from Nodoka Miyazaki, who had followed Negi and, via her pactio item, found out about the fight between the two, and was trapped in his own loop. That night, he intercepted Negi again as he tried to stop Chigusa's summoning ritual, demanding a rematch. This was interrupted by Kaede Nagase, who fought and defeated Kotaro while Negi continued on (although Kaede realized that Kotaro wasn't giving his best then). Imprisioned After the Kyoto incident, he was placed under the custody of the Kansai Magic Association, where his abilities to transform and summon dog spirits were sealed. During this time, Fate Averruncus approached him again, offering to free Kotaro if he would assasinate Negi. Kotaro refused, and later escaped on his own to find Negi to have another rematch (he considered Negi a rival, being the only person he's met of his own age who can fight with him on even terms). Mahora Academy When he arrived at Mahora, he ran into Graf Hermann and the Slime Sisters, and learned their plan to attack Negi. He fought them, stole the bottle that Graf Hermann had been released from, and escaped. However, in an attempt to warn Negi, he was injured and hit with a confusion spell, causing temporarily amnesia. Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami, two of Negi's students, found him and nursed him back to health, thinking he was just a stray dog. Graf Hermann tracked Kotaro to their dorm room, and attacked him in an attempt to retrieve the bottle, kidnapping Chizuru after she saved Kotaro from being petrified. Kotaro joined Negi in defeating Graf Hermann in order to rescue her and the other girls taken by the demon. For helping Negi battle against Graf Hermann and the Slime Sisters, he was pardoned and his powers restored. Kotaro decided to transfer to the Elementary school at Mahora Academy in order to hang around with Negi, whom he had befriended after the battle, and Kaede. He currently lives with Chizuru, Natsumi, and Ayaka Yukihiro in their dorm room, at the former's insistence, under the identity of Kotarō Murakami, Natsumi's younger brother. Mahora Festival : Main article: Mahorafest At the Mahora Legendary Martial Arts Tournament he quickly defeated Mei Sakura in the first round, but was annihilated in the second by Albireo Imma. This lopsided defeat causes him to question his ability as a warrior, and he fears that Negi will no longer acknowledge him. Kaede approaches him and offers him to train with her after everything has settled, and he awkwardly makes up with Negi in succeeding chapters. He spends a little time with Negi, Chisame Hasegawa, and Chachamaru Karakuri when Negi goes to see Ako Izumi and the cheerleaders' concert, and in the process learns a little more about how to treat girls than he ever wanted to. He seems to be somewhat over-protective of Natsumi. Mages vs. Mars : Main article: Mages vs. Mars Kotaro assisted at fighting at the Tatsumiya shrine along side Mei Narusegawa. Powers and Abilities *''Garyū Inugamiryū: Kotaro is trained under the ''Garyū Inugamiryū which is basically a self-taught school. Kotaro is an expert in ninjutsu and charms, and has the power to summon inugami, which he can use as a ranged attack, to restrain foes, or to fly by forming them into wheels on his feet. But he must be careful as to use them, as sometimes they may come back right back at himself rather than his target. He prefers to fight hand to hand rather than using magic from a distance. **'Techniques:' ***''Kage Bushin'': A technique taught to him by Kaede it allows him to make multiple shadow clones of himself. ***''Kuonbakusaiken ''(lit. Howling Burst Knuckle): Kotaro focuses a massive amount of his dog spirits into his hand to release a highly destructive burst-like punch. This technique is able to rival Negi's Oukahouken and Raika Houken. ***''Shikukokuroga'' '(lit. ''Black Wolf Rapid Air Fang): Kotaro fires a large amount of power dog spirts off at high speed to attack his enemies. *'''Transformations: He can transform into a humaniod beast form and a full beast form in which he takes the apperance of a black wolf, which he calls Kuon Eisou which isn't any actual words but is made of the kanji for "dog", "sound", "shadow" and "attire." **''Kuzoku Juuka: In this form he invokes his beast powers. Though still looking human, he gains a beast like apperance. All of his abilities are greatly increased while in this form. **Kuon Eisou: Quite possibly Kotaro's strongest form. In this form he completely transforms into a beast, fully transforming into a black dog. **'Partial Body Transformation': Kotaro can transform parts of his part into beast form. He usually does this for his hands to increase their power. Appearances *Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Negima! Magister Negi Magi Category:Supernatural Characters